3 Jahre später
by Celeste Greengrass
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt 3 Jahre nach Sherlocks Sprung. John ist noch immer traurig und weiß nichts mit seinem Leben anzufangen, bis er die Waisenkinder Jane und Hamish kennenlernt...


K1 Eine überraschende Bekanntschaft - John

Es war ein grauer verregneter Tag in London. Für John ein ganz normaler Tag ohne Sherlock...ohne Sherlock. John versuchte angestrengt seine Gedanken zu vergessen aber es war zu spät. Eine kalte Welle des Schmerzes durchflutete John. Sein Bein fing wieder an zu schmerzen und John musste sich hinsetzen. Er fand eine Bank und plumpste schwerfällig darauf. Erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm auf wo er sich befand. John befand sich in einem Park, in welchem konnte er schwer sagen. In der Nähe sah er ein Mädchen mit einem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Buben spielen. Obwohl sie sich nicht ähnlich waren, wusste John das sie Geschwister waren. Woher er das wusste, konnte er nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich war es diese Vertrautheit mit der der kleine Junge, das Mädchen ansah. Er lehnte sich zurück und musste lächeln. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an Sherlock. Es waren 3 Jahre vergangen seitdem er gesprungen war. Seitdem Sherlock ihn verlassen hatte.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich so aufdringlich bin, aber darf ich fragen, warum Sie weinen?" John riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Anscheinend hatte er durch die ganzen Erinnerungen angefangen zu weinen. Das Mädchen von vorhin stand vor ihm mit besorgtem Gesicht. An ihrer Hand hatte sie ihren kleinen Bruder. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", hakte sie noch einmal nach. „Ja, danke der Nachfrage.", sagte John in der Hoffnung, dass Mädchen würde ihn nicht mehr so eindringlich anstarren. Doch das Mädchen setzte sich einfach neben ihn auf die Bank. „Meine Name ist Jane und das ist mein kleiner Bruder Hamish. ",fuhr sie unbeirrt fort, „Wir sind beide große Fans von Sherlock Holmes und ihrem Blog, Dr. Watson.", sagte sie lächelnd. John musste auch lächeln, obwohl der Name von Sherlock ihm einen Stich versetzte. Da Jane ihn immer noch so eindringlich musterte, beschloss auch er sein Gegenüber näher zu betrachten. Jane war ein großes, blondes Mädchen mit durchdringenden blauen Augen. John hatte das Gefühl sie könne mit ihren Augen direkt in seine Seele schauen. Sie war sehr hübsch wenn auch relativ jung. John schätzte sie auf siebzehn. Und dann war da noch Janes kleiner Bruder Hamish. Obwohl er noch nichts gesagt hatte und an der Hand seiner Schwester hing als hinge sein Leben davon ab, hatte er eine starke Ausstrahlung. Er hatte schwarze lockige und war ein etwas kleiner Zehnjähriger (nach Johns Schätzung). Doch das faszinierendste an Hamish waren seine Augen. Sie hatten einen Blauton doch je nach Lichteinfall wechselten seine Augen ihre Farbe.

In diesem Moment starrte Hamish John an und fing an vor sich hin zu murmeln, was John jedoch nicht verstand. Dafür aber Jane, die sehr verzweifelt dreinsah. „Hamish", flehte sie, „bitte nicht jetzt". „Was ist denn los?", fragte John verwundert. „Du bist traurig, weil dein bester Freund nicht bei dir ist. Obwohl du seit 3 Jahren verheiratet bist und eine glückliche Ehe führst, ist es nicht dasselbe, weil ''Er'' nicht bei dir ist.", gab Hamish die Antwort. John war verwundert, amüsiert, traurig und wütend zugleich. Hatte er doch tatsächlich einen kleinen Mini-Sherlock vor sich. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.", sagte Jane, "Er ist wirklich ein großer Fan von Mister Holmes aber er kann noch nicht so gut Fälle lösen wie Sherlock Holmes höchstpersönlich. Deswegen gehe ich jeden Tag mit ihm in den Park um seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Damit er einmal genauso brillant wie ihr Freund wird."

„Ah. Ich finde es toll, dass du die Fähigkeiten deines Bruders so unterstützt. Aber ich hätte da eine Frage. Wieso hat dein kleiner Bruder gesagt, dass Sherlock nicht hier ist und nicht tot? Es tut mir leid, falls ich da etwas missverstanden habe, aber auch wenn er noch jung ist, ist er genauso klug wie Sherlock und wird wahrscheinlich nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.", fauchte John. Wieso war er so wütend geworden? Ihm tat es leid, dass er Jane und ihren Bruder so angeschnauzt hatte, aber er war so furchtbar wütend auf Sherlock, dass er gegangen war...ohne ihn.

John konnte nur schwer seine Tränen zurückhalten, ob es aus Wut oder Trauer war, konnte John nicht sagen. „Tut mir leid", flüsterte Hamish, "aber..." „Psst, Hamish!", unterbrach Jane ihren Bruder indem sie ihm eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. „Siehst du nicht das Dr. Watson traurig ist?!" „Aber Jane, ich wollte doch nur sagen, dass.." Doch weiter kam Hamish nicht, da Jane ihn wieder einmal den Mund zuhielt. Nach einiger Zeit gab Hamish auf und blieb still. Doch John wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Jane ihm irgendetwas verschwieg. Irgendetwas Wichtiges.

„Es ist schon ziemlich spät Dr. Watson", sagte Jane nach einiger Zeit, „ich muss Hamish nach Hause bringen, sonst wird unsere Mutter wütend. Aber wir sind morgen wieder im Park zur gleichen Zeit und mich würde es freuen wenn sie uns wieder Gesellschaft leisten würden", fuhr sie mit einem Lächeln fort. „Natürlich gerne.", antwortete John. Danach sprang Jane von der Bank auf, verabschiedete sich von John und ging mit ihrem Bruder davon. John war noch so vertieft in das Gespräch, dass er mit Jane und Hamish geführt hatte, dass er nicht den Mann bemerke der von einer nahegelegen Bank aufstand und den Kindern nachging.

K2 Der Auftraggeber – Jane

Als sie sich von John Watson entfernten kamen Jane die Tränen. Wie konnte man diesem Mann nur so etwas Schreckliches antun? Hamish der neben Jane herging, blickte seine Schwester fragend an, doch Jane schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hamish", flüsterte sie. Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt blieben Jane und Hamish stehen. Jane fröstelte und wickelte ihre Jacke noch fester um ihren Körper. Sie hoffte, dass er bald hier sein würde, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Hamish krank würde, denn sonst wäre Schwester Bertha wütend. Denn in Wahrheit hatten sie und Hamish keine Mutter. Sie waren Waisenkinder, die in einem nahegelegen Waisenhaus wohnten. Bis jetzt hatte sich noch nie jemand für sie interessiert. Nicht einmal die Ordensschwestern die dieses Waisenhaus betrieben. Für sie waren Jane und Hamish nur die verrückte Zicke und der noch verrücktere kleine Bruder. Bis Jane „ihn" traf. Für die Beiden, war dieser Mann wie ein von Gott geschickter Engel, der sie aus dieser Misere herausholen konnte. Außerdem war Jane ein bisschen in ihn verknallt, was schwachsinnig war, weil dieser Mann doppelt so alt war wie sie selbst.

In diesem Moment kam der Mann vom Park um die Ecke und Jane seufzte erleichtert. Sherlock Holmes war ein großgewachsener Mann mit dunkelbraunen Locken und wunderschönen Augen fand Jane. Er hatte die gleichen Augen wie ihr Bruder, doch seine Augen hatten nicht diese Lebensfreude wie Hamish sie hatte. Sherlocks Augen waren geprägt von Trauer. Jane wollte ihn einfach nur umarmen und trösten. „Guten Tag, Mister Holmes", flüsterte Jane. „Ihr habt heute gute Arbeit geleistet", erwiderte Sherlock und gab Jane ein Päckchen 20 Pfund – Noten. Das war mehr Geld als Jane in ihrem ganzen bisherigen Leben besitzt hatte. „Mister Holmes, darf ich fragen warum wir mit Dr. Watson reden sollen. Ich glaube der Anblick und das Verhalten von Hamish hat ihn zu sehr an Sie erinnert. Wäre es nicht besser sie würden..." „Ich kann nicht Jane! Du weißt gar nicht wie gern ich zu ihm gehen würde um ihm sagen zu können, dass alles in Ordnung ist und ich lebe?! Ich habe euch ausgesucht, damit ihr ihm helfen könnt darüber hinweg zu kommen." Sherlock schrie es beinahe. Jane zuckte erschrocken zurück und sah Sherlock entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid Mister Holmes, "flüsterte Jane," ich wollte ihnen nicht zu nahe treten." „Ich melde mich,wenn ihr neue Anweisungen bekommt aber ich möchte, dass ihr euch weiterhin mit John unterhaltet." Mit diesen Worten verließ Sherlock die Kinder und ging davon.

K3 221b Baker Street - Sherlock

Sherlock war wütend. Wütend auf Jane, die Fragen stellte welche ihn verletzten. Wütend auf John, der seinen Tod noch immer noch nicht akzeptiert hatte. Aber vor allem war er wütend auf sich selbst, dass er John nicht sagen durfte, dass er noch lebte, dass er eigentlich niemanden von seiner Existenz berichten konnte...vor allem nicht John... John...John. Sherlock fing bitterlich an zu weinen und musste sich gegen eine Wand stützen. Plötzlich bemerkte Sherlock, dass er sich vor seinem alten Zuhause befand. Es war ein komisches Gefühl nach all den Jahren wieder vor 221b Baker Street zu stehen. Er hörte hinter sich Schritte und drehte sich um. Doch das war ein Fehler, denn direkt vor ihm stand niemand anderer als Dr. John Watson. Ein ziemlich verwirrter John. Nach all den Jahren standen sie sich nun gegenüber und Sherlock wusste zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht was er sagen oder machen sollte. Er starrte John einfach an. Und John starrte zurück und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. John machte einen Satz nach vorn riss seinen Arm nachvorne und schlug Sherlock ins Gesicht. Sherlock musste durch diese Wucht einen Schritt zurück machen wurde aber sofort wieder von John nach vorn gerissen. Sherlock schloss die Augen und machte sich auf einen weiteren Schlag gefasst doch der blieb aus. Stattdessen umarmte John Sherlock so fest wie er nur konnte und weinte bitterlich. Auch Sherlock umarmte John und fing wieder an zu weinen. Sie standen eine Weile so, als hinter ihnen die Tür auf ging und Mrs. Hudson heraustrat. „Jetzt ist aber Schluss mit Weinen", sagte sie bestimmt, „wir gehen jetzt alle hinein und trinken einen warmen Tee und Sherlock wäre dann bitte so nett um uns die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen." „Natürlich Mrs. Hudson", antwortete Sherlock, "wenn Sie nur kurz einen Moment warten würden, dann erzähle ich Ihnen und John die ganze Wahrheit." „Aber nicht, dass Sie mir dann wieder für 3 Jahre verschwinden und uns alle verzweifelt zurücklassen Sherlock." Sherlock musste bei diesen Worten lächeln. Auch John der bis dahin stumm geblieben war meldete sich nun mit einem Lächeln. „Das wollen wir doch wirklich nicht." „Keine Sorge, John. Ich muss nur noch einen Anruf tätigen, dann gehöre ich ganz euch."

Hiermit endet diese Geschichte nun. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Das ist meine erste öffentliche Geschichte und ich hoffe sie ist nicht allzu schlecht. Ich überlege noch 2 Sonderkapitel zu schreiben aber ich bin in letzter Zeit etwas beschäftigt, also könnte es noch etwas dauern. Falls die Geschichte euch gefällt, bitte schreibt es mir. Ich kann auch gut Kritik vertragen.


End file.
